Chocolate Kisses
by uchihasaime
Summary: It's Sakura's fifth year anniversary with Sasuke, so why is she mad and going on a rampage. Read to find out. Please read and review.


Chocolate Kisses

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Chocolate Kisses**

Haruno Sakura, the pink-haired kunoichi, apprentice to the Godaime, used to be fangirl and 'burden', the 'glue' that holds Team 7 together, the girl with one hell of a temper and as of today Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend for five years, angrily searches around Konoha for a certain someone to murder. Why you ask? Well…

_**Flashback…**_

_Sakura woke up in an unusually good mood today. Well, she should because today was her day-off and her five year anniversary of being together with Sasuke. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. While showering, she suddenly remembered her first year with him. The way the water falls down on her just reminds her of that day._

_**Flashback in a flashback…**_

_The couple just finished training. Suddenly they felt drops of rain falling from the heavens. Sakura made a move to run to the trees for shelter but Sasuke pulled her back. The drizzle then changed to a heavy downpour, instantly soaking the two._

"_Sasuke-kun we're gonna get sick."_

_Sasuke paid no attention to what she just said and cupped her cheek with his right hand._

"_You forgot the date didn't you Sakura?"_

"_Ehhhhh…"_

"_Happy Anniversary." __Sasuke said with a smile on his face. It was a small smile but a smile nonetheless._

_Realization dawned upon the girl and before she could speak, Sasuke kissed her tenderly on the lips._

_It was something she could never forget. They shared their first kiss under the rain on their first anniversary. Of course, the fact that they both had a bad cold the next day made it more memorable. _

_Snapping out of her reverie, she finished showering and all her other morning bathroom rituals. She wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body and went into her walk-in closet. She picked out a spaghetti-strapped pastel blue dress that reaches above her knees. It has butterflies in pastel pink, peach, green, yellow, orange and purple scattered on the bottom part. It also has a thick white ribbon around the waist. She wore her underwear then put the dress on. She tied the ribbon into a bow at the back. While looking at her reflection in the mirror, she remembered the significance of the dress. Sasuke had given it to her for their second anniversary. She wore it to the dance held on the evening of that same day. Deciding that she looked okay, she got a pair of white ballet flats and wore them. She got out and moved to her vanity. She brushed her long pink tresses and pulled it back with a white headband leaving her bangs to frame her face. She then opened her jewelry box and saw something red which she then got out. It turns out to be a small, velvet box. She picked it up and looked at its contents. Inside was a necklace. She suddenly remembered…_

_**Another flashback in a flashback…**_

_The couple was eating dinner on top of the highest hills overlooking the village. The dinner was complete with great food, candles, music and all that other stuff courtesy of the Uchiha. The two ate in silence, listening to the music. After they ate, the two just talked about random stuff, enjoying each other's presence. After a few more minutes Sasuke asked Sakura to dance. Sasuke turned her around and placed something on her neck. She gasped when she saw what it was. It was a white gold necklace with the Uchiha clan symbol as a pendant. Sakura squealed and hugged her boyfriend._

_She removed the necklace from the box and wore it. Satisfied with her appearance, she exited her room and went downstairs to cook some breakfast. She walked into her kitchen and put on a white apron with black linings and the Uchiha crest on the front. It was somewhat old, well of course it is, it was Uchiha Mikoto's apron. Sasuke gave it to her last year. He said it was of great sentimental and emotional value. He also said that it is perfect for Sakura._

_She proceeded to get the ingredients she needed and made some onigiri with tomatoes. _

'_I think Sasuke's fetish for tomatoes rubbed off on me.'_

_She ate her breakfast and packed the leftovers. Knowing her boyfriend, she knows he didn't eat AGAIN. _

_She grabbed her stuff and got ready to go out. When she opened the door, a little, black bag of something lay on her doorstep. She picked it up and noticed a card stuck on it. It said…_

'_Happy Anniversary.'_

_Sakura beamed; excited for the gift her beloved boyfriend gave her. She opened the bag and looked at the contents. She then stormed off, bag in hand, muttering curses about Sasuke. _

This leads us to our present predicament, a fuming kunoichi wandering around Konoha. The people around her are smart enough not to cross the girl's path.

**SHANNARO! LET'S KICK SASUKE-KUN'S ASS**

'For the first time I willingly agree with you.'

**CHA! LET'S FIND THAT CHICKEN-HAIRED JERK!**

'Let's teach him not to mess with Haruno Sakura!'

**AND HER INNER!**

'How dare he give me only a bag of chocolate kisses for our fifth anniversary nonetheless? He's not tired of me is he?'

**HEY DON'T THINK THINGS LIKE THAT!**

Sakura slowed to a stop.

'What if he's breaking up with me? Oh no! What would I do?'

**SNAP OUT OF IT GIRL! **

'You're right! I better find him to clear things up.'

The people of Konoha slowly went out of their hiding places as soon as they saw the pink- haired girl calm down. Sakura walked to the training grounds where she usually met up with Sasuke. She spotted him sleeping under a cherry blossom tree. She slowly walked up to him.

**AWW! HE'S SO CUTE!**

'You can say that again!'

…

'Hey inner?'

**YEAH?**

'Chocolate kisses aren't so bad anymore. It may be of less value than his other gifts but at least he remembered. No matter what he gives me, as long as it's from him, it's a special gift.'

…**OKAY…**

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and laid his head on her lap and stroked his hair. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Sasuke stirred and opened hie eyes.

"Hey."

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun."

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura just shrugged and got the bento she prepared.

"Here I cooked breakfast."

"Hn. Thanks."

Sasuke got hold of the bento and started eating. They stayed silent for a while as Sakura watched Sasuke eat. When he finished,

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks for the chocolates."

Sasuke looked surprised for a moment, nodded then smirked.

"You didn't open one yet did you Sa-ku-ra."

Said girl looked confused and shook her head. She was startled when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pulled her into the person's lap. Sasuke took the bag from her, grabbed one of the chocolates and handed it to her. It was wrapped in a silver paper. Sakura opened it and popped the chocolate in her mouth. When she looked at the wrapper, she was shocked beyond words. There was a strip of paper with words and the wrapper itself had the same words etched on them. She faced her boyfriend with glassy eyes.

"So, what do you say?" Sasuke whispered to her.

"Yes!"

The two shared a passionate kiss sharing the taste of the chocolate Sakura just ate.

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Those were the words that were on the now very special chocolates. Sasuke grabbed another thing from the little, black bag and slipped it on Sakura's ring finger. She gasped when she saw the little white gold band with a diamond shaped like a heart and little emeralds surrounding it.

"Happy anniversary, Haruno, in the future Uchiha, Sakura."

**OWARI**

**A.N.: This is my very first oneshot so please enjoy. By the way, please read and review!**


End file.
